


Snake Bite!

by jmtorres



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gambling for sexual favors, Public Sex, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episode 26, in which Natsumi plays a mean game of ping pong for high stakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Bite!

"Say, Ban-chan," Ginji said, relaxing into the hot springs. "Natsumi-chan said I had to buy her those expensive cakes for a month because she won at ping pong... but she beat you too. Twice. What did you have to give her?"

"Something no girl her age should know to ask for," Ban murmured, hiding behind his shades.

"Huh?" asked Ginji, tilting his head curiously.

"Nothing," said Ban. "She just wanted to see my snake bite maneuver."

"Oh," said Ginji, satisfied.

After Ginji had ducked into the water, Ban muttered to himself, "Every day. For two months."

Ginji, oblivious, bounced up, splashing water everywhere.

\---

"Why this?" Ban asked.

Natsumi's face emerged as she finished towelling her hair off. She unbelted the white bathrobe the hotel had provided. "Hevn-san said you had a forked tongue."

Ban blinked. "She meant I lie. All the time."

Natsumi grinned. "You don't, either. You're too honorable."

"I'm _proud,_" Ban corrected her. "Pride is not honor. Pride can lie."

"Are you too proud to give a girl a little pleasure?" Natsumi asked.

Ban considered using the Evil Eye on her. What were the chances he'd actually need it three times a day on cases, anyway?

\---

For an extra special torture one day, Natsumi had opted to request her due in the middle of the Honky Tonk coffee shop. So Ban was on his knees under the table in one of the back booths, hoping Paul-san wouldn't come back from his break early and see him down here, with his head between Natsumi's legs.

When he had finished, Natsumi got up, breathless and wobbly-legged, and brought the carafe over. Ban wriggled into the seat portion of the booth and poured himself a cup.

"I don't know why you say you need to wash the taste away," Natsumi said. She demurely crossed her legs. "Girl juice doesn't taste nearly as bad as boy juice."

Ban choked and spluttered coffee all over the table. "How do you know what boys taste like?" he demanded. "Who is he? I'll kill him. A girl like you shouldn't--"

"Baaan," said Natsumi, giggling, sounding for all the world like the innocent schoolgirl she'd surely been when he'd first met her. "Surely you don't still think I'm a little girl who needs protecting."

"Maybe not," Ban conceded, frowning at her fiercely. "But you still don't get to come along on any more missions."

\---

Once, Ban smoked after, because he smoked constantly, and Natsumi said, "Give me a puff."

"No!" said Ban, automatically. "You're not old enough."

"Aren't I the one who's supposed to smoke?" Natsumi asked. "I'm the one who had the orgasm."

And Ban was _still_ not used to hearing words like "orgasm" come out of that pretty, pouty mouth. He handed her the cigarette mostly to shut her up.

Natsumi sucked on the cigarette experimentally, and coughed. She handed it back. "It makes my mouth tingle," she observed, touching her lips.

"Menthol," Ban said. "They were on sale."

Natsumi watched him smoke. "I wonder," she murmured. "Do they make _your_ mouth tingle?"

"Yeah, I guess," Ban said, shrugging.

"No, I mean..." Natsumi twirled her skirt around her finger, making it inch back up her thigh. "I wonder if _I_ would feel your mouth tingling."

Ban wondered if the trip to the hot springs had somehow changed Natsumi, or if she had always been such a dirty girl.

\---

"Come on, come on, come on," Natsumi murmured low in her throat, her fingers threading through the spikes of Ban's hair.

Ban was licking her, sucking her, stroking her with his thumbs as he held her lips apart, but it wasn't enough. She always asked for this, always.

"Baaan," she said, tugging him up just a bit, just a few centimeters. "Won't you, won't you please?"

Ban sighed. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes!" Natsumi said gleefully, smiling down at him. She played with his hair, keeping him where he was. She wouldn't let him go back down until he'd said it.

"Snake bite!" said Ban. Her hands released, and he darted in to very carefully nibble at her clit.

Natsumi giggled, rocking her hips. Ban suspected she got off more of making fun of him than on the feel of his teeth.

And Ginji wondered why Ban had been relying on his Evil Eye more lately.

Damn that naughty Natsumi, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/1050887.html>.


End file.
